Assassin vs Assassin: Children of Hope
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Dulce has woke from her slumber, caused by the apple, and found her self in Colonial America alone. Minerva, one of the first civilization, gave her a new mission, a mission to protect children who possess a great power to life. Can Dulce protect these children when she doesn't know who they are, or who her real enemies are? (M for later chapter Sequel to Assassin vs Assassin)
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO! Thank you for coming to read my story how ever I will let you know if you have not read Assassin vs Assassin, my first AC fiction, A few things in this story may not make to much sense. I recommend reading that before this! IF you have read the last story enjoy this new one. There is going to be a few different pairings in this story to add some fun and maybe some mild WTF moments. Please R&R!_

Darkness was everywhere and it was everything. Her body, her mind, and soul floated through this darkness. She was removed from her home, her time, and her love. She could feel nothing, she could see nothing, and she could hear nothing. She was alone in the abyss of darkness alone for an unknown amount of time. Then a single gold light showed but it was so far away. It was soft and it felt so warm and so familiar, She felt like she needed to get to it then she heard a voice.

"Are you awake?" The voice was a woman.

"Am I?" she responded her own voice she could not recognize may be even asked the question.

"May be you are? Are your eyes open?" The voice again.

"I see a light in the distance." she answered.

"That is me. You see me. You are awake." The woman spoke softly.

"Who are you?" She questioned

"My name is Minerva, I am a woman of the first civilization." The woman answered.

"Minerva. I heard your voice before but I do not remember when." She spoke softly.

"That is OK," Minerva's voice was soft "Do you remember your name?"

"My name? I don't know." She replied. "Did I have a name?"

"Yes, you did and you must remember it for me to help you." Minerva's words were caring. "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember?" she spoke before closing her eyes from the light. "Remember."

"Yes, remember who you are." Minerva spoke again.

"No, I don't want to remember," She curled in to a ball. "It hurts trying to remember."

"You must remember." Minerva spoke firmly.

"It hurts I do not want to!" She grabbed her head shaking it. "Don't make me remember! It makes my head and chest hurt so much!"

"You must remember. Tell me what you do!" Minerva's voice got strict. "Tell me your name child."

"No, I don't know!"

"Yes you do now say it!"

"No"

"Say it"

"NO!"

"SAY IT"

"Aahhhh! NO IT HURTS!" She screamed out as the light got closer to her before stopping in her face. " Don't Make me remember, I don't want to remember, I want to stay here in nothing, I don't want to feel that pain again. I don't want to remember him!"

"Open your eyes child." Minerva spoke firmly.

She opened her eyes seeing the light in her face, it was a gold ball with grooves over the outside. She watched it with wide eyes as tears streamed from her face before she reached up taking the sphere in her hand and pulling it close hugging it tightly like it was a part of her she lost. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt every bit of pain she wished to forget come back to her.

"Why do you torture me? Why did you make me remember? Why did you take me away from him?" She screamed out.

"I am not torturing you. You need to remember so you can become whole again. And you needed to be taken from him so he can finish his work for us. If you stayed with him, his line would not exists and the world would crumble like it did during the first civilization. To stop this we needed him to not have you holding him back."

"I never held him back." She snapped.

"You would have. We needed him to create the line to another assassin and it would not have been done had you stayed with him." Minerva's voice was soft.

"Where is he now?" She spoke softly.

"Dead. He died of old age in Tuscany. He left behind a wife and child, a little girl he named Dulce." Minerva's words were caring.

"He was so strong." She started to cry.

"You are needed again." Minerva's voice grew stern.

"For what?" She opened her eyes looking to the sphere.

"You need to protect the children that hold the spark of life from the apple of Eden. Ever person who has come in touch with the Apple gains a spark from it. A spark that is passed down from parent to the first born child. The spark is dying as first born children die before they have their own. Only a few still have the spark. You must find these children and protect them. They must live, as their children, and their children are the ones who will save this world. You must pass this knowledge on to protect them till the time is needed. Please help me save the world's future." Minerva spoke quickly and calmly. "Please child."

"Will I remember everything?" She asked calmly through her tears,

"Yes, you will. Everything went through in your life, you will remember when you wake up in the new world I place you in." Minerva's voice spoke softly.. "Do you wish to forget it?"

"No, I want to remember him, and my friends." She spoke up a bit.

"Then say your name, and you will wake up." Minerva's voice rang out.

"I am Dulce Soto de Madrid, Espania, Assassina de Roma!" She called out loudly as the light engulfed her entire body.

It was the middle of winter and little traveling was made out in the open wilderness of the Frontier. It was the middle of the day and the sky was clear of clouds, but he sun was not warm enough to melt the snow. Slowly the world grew dark as a solar eclipse started to take place. The world went silent as this was a rare sight to see, a full solar eclipse. Once the shadow was cast down across the world time seemed to stop. In the middle of the frontier a light spark in the trees. The small area sparked more and more till it was engulf with the snaking lights of the Apple of Eden as bright as the sun. The lights died to nothing and a woman stood in their wake.

The woman stood tall and proud. Her hair was a black as a raven,. Her skin was tanned from days outside running from guards and Templar. A single slightly faded scar could be seen on her left cheek, running from ear lobe to the corner of her lips. Her eyes opened and they were a shimmering golden hazel color as they got the first look of her new world. She was dressed in long white doublet and tunic with black leather under bust corset and belts. She had a hood over her head and armored gauntlets on her arms. She was an assassin from the start of the 1500s. Her hands flicked as a hidden blade shot out one arm and a wire unraveled from the other before both snapped back to place.

She felt a pain in her stomach and reached up placing her hand over the pain only to look down and see blood on her hand. She forgot that Cesare Borgia had run her through before Ezio Auditore finished him off. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered her last words with the man she loved. She remembered the look on his face as she fell in to what she thought would be her eternal slumber. With her hand firmly on her bleeding stomach she started dropped to her knees in to the snow. She was supposed to save and protect children that held the spark of life from the Apple and Minerva drops her in the middle of no where gravely wounded.

She breathed slowly as the world around her started to lighten back up with the eclipse leaving the land. She winced getting back up and started of walk a head of her through the trees to look for help. She trudged through the snow slowly leaning from tree to tree only stopping a few time to catch her breath and fighting to stay conscience. She walked slowly a bit more stopping against one more tree unable to go farther due to a cliff in front of her.

Pushing herself up from the tree she heard a faint growl from behind her. She turned in time to see a wolf charging her. With out a second thought she threw her hand out and her blade stabbing the animal in the throat as she stepped back from it.. A second growl and a second wolf came at her. She stumbled back again and fell from the cliff misjudging her placement. She fell before she landed in a large few bushes bunched together. She gasped out as the landing was not very easy and she felt like her being was fading slowly. She lost all feeling of her body unable to move. She heard fainting jingling and clopping noise follow by a loud thump and shuffling of boots on dirt.

"He, are you OK?" she heard a voice before the face of an older man dressed in blue came in to her view then disappeared in to darkness as she finally let her mind go as she passed out.

_Thank you people for reading the first chapter of my new Assassin's Creed sequel and Hello! again to my older readers who remember Dulce from my last story Assassin vs Assassin. Please review and let me know what y'all thinking. Also like my last story I KNOW the grammar suck I am getting better maybe... maybe not. There will be a slight issue with communication in later chapters I will explain as best I can how that will work in the next chapter when Dulce meets her new assassin friends._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes (please read has info on the language barrier issue): Okay I know some of you are going wait her A.N.s are usually in Italics well because of the speech issues in the next few chapters I can't use them in this particular note, I need to explain a few things. As promised I am going to explain to you how this will work. There is going to be a total of five different languages used in the story. One is Conner's Indian and the second is Spanish because of Dulce. Because these two languages are going heavily used, except a name or slip, they will be translated like in the previous story. The three that are going to be big is English, French, and Italian. To cut back on the amount of translating that I have to do and the amount of typing each language will be presented in different formats in the story. English will be regular typing like you are readying now. _Italian will be this lovely italicized,_** and French will be the heavy bold.** As a reminder from those who read the last story Dulce speaks Spanish French and Italian. So this will help with her the speech barrier a little. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

Dulce woke up slowly feeling a heavy weight across her body. She felt herself get jostled slightly like she was moving but not at the same time. She groaned as she tried to move only to feel a hand place on her shoulder and push her to lay flat. She groaned and turned her head blinking quickly with squinted eyes trying to see what was going on around her. Her visioned cleared and she saw a man holding her shoulder to keep her from moving again.

The man was dressed in a dark blue coat with a black cape, or cloak possible as it was very bitter feeling. He had long black hair pulled back that was graying slightly on the sides. He also had a strange three cornered hat upon his head. His eyes were soft and a warm gray in color as he looked down to her. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek before they both bounced rather roughly. He leaned back and frowned.

"Be mind full of the bumps." he snapped forward before looking back to her. "Relax and rest we will be somewhere warm and safe soon."

Dulce looked to him weakly and blink before looking about the room they were in. She saw it had a cloth ceiling and sides. It was like a wagon she and Ezio would dive in to during their escapes. She looked down and realized the heavy feeling was blankets and a few furs to keep her warm. That she was thankful for.

She slipped her hand from under the cover and saw her gauntlet was removed along with her robes and shirt. She went wide eyes and started to struggle to get up quickly. The man grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down making her wince and fall back. She growled and looked to the man as she found her voice for the first time since coming to this land.

"...Donde?... Donde mi?" (S: Where? Where I?) Dulce could barely make a sentence as she spoke. "Mi ropas..." (my clothes)

"You don't speak English." The man frowned a bit and hummed. "This makes everything harder doesn't it."

"Ezio... Donde Esta Ezio? {S: Where is Ezio}" Dulce called out softly before he got her attention once more.

"You" he pointed to her before picking up a sword showing it to her then and motioned as though stabbed while pointing to her stomach. "Were stabbed. Hurt." He reached behind him lifting a few bandages showing her them before he motioned as through wrapping them around his chest before pointing to her again. "We bandaged you."

"Gracias."Dulce gave a weak smile of thanks before reaching to him and grabbed his sleeve tugging. "Mi ropas."

"Ropas... " The man frowned thinking before turning his head to the side. "OH " He reached to the side pulling her clothes over lifting them and pointed to them questioningly. "Ropas?"

"Si." she nodded as he placed then next to her so she knew where they were. "Donde?"

"I don't know what you are saying," The man sighed softly trying to think. He got and idea in his head before placing a hand on his chest. "Haythem." He then pointed to her. with a questioning look hoping she got the gist of his question.

"Dulce." She responded softly before letting out a bit of a cry as they bounced over another large bump. "Ach ch ch.."

"Sorry, Haythem, we are almost in Boston." A rough voiced sounded back before the curtained wall opened a bit letting some light in. "We going to the Mansion or the Inn?"

"Mansion will be fine. Charles, thank you." Haythem looked out the opening. "Send a rider ahead to the mansion to ready a room and bath for this woman."

"Yes sir," the opening closed as a pair of thundering foot steps took off away from the carriage they were in.

"Lets get you ready" Haythem moved to sit over her as he gently pulled her up to sit. She cried softly whining from the pain in her stomach. He took her tunic and helped her put it on. Once he had her shirt on he pulled away the blanket showing she still had her pants and boots on. "Much better, no? Stay here. I will see you in a few." He motioned to her like one would a dog to stay before he hopped out the front. The next thing heard a horse grunt then gallop off.

Dulce gave a weak smile as she felt weak all over as he left. She was sitting up alone but she was a bit hunched with pain. She felt sick with the pain in he stomach but she knew only time could heal and make the feeling go away. The entire carriage thumped up and grumbled at the change of the ground under the wheels. Dulce frowned pulling a blanket around her a bit to cut away the new biting cold that slipped in to the carriage. Taking a bit of strength she had she slide back till her back was against he wall and she relaxed. She closed her eyes listening to the world that she couldn't see out side.

A scuffle and muddled thump was heard and she opened her eyes. She saw a man dressed in a long white coat with blue trim looking to her. He had a hood up and she could only see his lips and chin along with a single beaded braid. She took a deep breath to scream before the man closed the short distance with skilled silence and covered her mouth. He open put a finger to his lips as a second scuffle and thump was heard and a dark skinned woman had joined them She wore a dark blue coat with a white shirt and a similar hat to the other man, Haythem.

"Conner" the woman hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Sshh." Conner hissed back moving showing the other woman Dulce.

"oh goodness." The woman seem upset. She slipped over and pushed Conner to be a look out. "You act like you never saw us okay,** Little girl?"**

"**Little girl," ** Dulce widened her eyes before frowning to the other woman. "**Not a little girl. May name is Dulce."**

"**Oh, you speak French. Well Dulce act like you never saw us." ** the woman turned to leave stopping a moment seeing a set of gauntlets one with a blade the other with a spool of wire. "Conner look at these."

"No." Dulce spat at them slightly before narrowing her eyes struggling to get up and move to them. "la mio"

"Huh?" Conner glanced over seeing Dulce on one knee holding her stomach tightly her other hand keeping her from falling.

"**MINE! THOSE ARE MINE!" **Dulce screamed in French making the carriage stop and the guys driving look in.

"BUSTED RUN!" Avaline shouted and bolted out of the Carriage taking the spooled gauntlet with her. Conner followed close behind Avaline jumping out as they both took off.

"NO!" Dulce Cried out as she fell reaching out to them as the woman took her father's gauntlet. "Mi Pardre, NO!"

"Men go after those two quickly, Driver move your ass and get us to the mansion." The man ordered quickly before slipping to the back. "Got to protect this useless whore. Throw her out." The man grumbled and lifted Dulce none to gently and put her back on the sleeping Matte. "Don't move bitch."

Dulce remained where she was put tears escaping her eyes not from pain but from loss as those two people stole her father's gauntlet She secretly vowed to remember their faces so she could find and kill them both once she was able to. Till then she was nothing but a broken and injured woman. She closed her eyes to cry in silence as her mind went to Ezio, only making her sorrow worse. Sometime after she fell asleep unable to stay awake anymore. She woke a while later in a bed with mumbling voices out side her room.

"You already got a doctor to look at her?" The voice sounded like Haythem. Dulce got up slowly and walked to the door.

"Yes, sir." The other voice was unfamiliar. "Why are week keeping her around?"

"She is an Assassin, Charles. Not one from these parts either." Haythem's voice sounded soft. "We can use that to our advantage. Use an Assassin to kill an Assassin."

"But sir wouldn't she know the difference between us and them?" Charles was the second voice.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut about her and let me deal with her. I will make her believe We are on her side." Haythem's voice sounded full of mirth. "After all I was an Assassin before I became a Templar."

"Sir when those other two were in the back we heard her scream out in french." Charles nodded slightly.

"French? Don't you speak French Charles?" Haythem questioned.

"Yes, not well though." Charles grumbled.

"Good we will get dinner and bring her something and you can help me talk with her. We need to get her believing we are her Allies." Haythem finished and Dulce opened the door looking out to the two men. "Dulce!"

"Haythem..." Dulce looked to him slightly wobbly as she leaned on the door a bit.

"**You speak French yes?"** Charles asked slowly unsure about his words a bit.

"**Yes"** Dulce responded back to him

"**Till you learn to speak English, I will translate."** Charles didn't sound to happy about speaking as a translator between the two mostly cause of her her.

"Tell her to go back to bed and I will bring her dinner. We can talk properly then." Haythem slid his hands behind his back and nodded before turning to walk off.

"**Go back to bed. He will come back later with food." ** Charles walked away leaving her alone in the room and hall. Dulce didn't understand a word that was spoken between the men but she had a feeling this Charles fellow was going to be a very large thorn in her side.


	3. Chapter 3

_OK last chapter could have been better I do say but it was something I guess. A good way to explain the issues of language that is to come later. Well this is gonna get fun! OK R&R like always ON WITH THE SHOW!_

Dulce sat in the room she was given for the time being. She waited quietly for Haythem and Charles to come back. When they did come back Haythem came in with Charles on his tail like a lost puppy. She watched them as Charles all but threw himself in to a chair by the fire place in the room and Haythem placed the tray on her lap then sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Haythem spoke

"**How are you?"** Charles spoke up

"OK**, Still hurts." **She frown and placed a hand on her stomach.

"She said she is fine." Charles sighed softly. "We need to find a better way to talk to her."

"I agree. We will need to teach her to speak English." Haythem stood and thought a moment. "Can you teach her Charles till we can find one?"

"I can try. I think I got my old book for my french lessons." Charles stood up. "I will go look for it."

"Yes be quick please." Haythem nodded as he sat back in the chair watching to make sure she ate.

Dulce slowly at the stew taking slow small sips and bites. The pain in her stomach was a reminder that she wasn't going to be eating very much for a bit. She frowned and pushed the tray away after she ate about half the bowl of stew she was given and a few bites of bread. She placed her hand on the wound and frowned a bit.

"Dulce?" Haythem spoke calmly making her look to him. "Who is Ezio?"

"Ezio." She closed her eyes. "Mi amora"

"Ezio..." Haythem made a gesture to her as though asking for more info by waving his hand out lightly.

"Ezio Auditore,." She smiled a bit remembering her family of assassins from Rome.

"Ezio Auditore. De Firenze?" Haythem stood up slowly.

"Si." she nodded her head lightly before she watched him bolt from the room nearly knocking Charles to the floor as he blazed by.

Charles stumbled back and blink before looking in to the room to her raising a brow. She looked back to him and raised her hands in a shrug like motion confused herself as to why Haythem ran out. Charles stepped in and handed her the books he found.

"**These are my French lesson book I wrote. There are two columns on each page. The right is English the left is French. Just study the words We can show you how to put them together later." **Charles Grumbled before leaving the room.

"**Thank you Charles." **Dulce smiled placing the books to the side table as she was not going to start tonight as she needed sleep first.

Charles shook his head and left shutting her door before he moved down the hall to find Haythem. He was not planning on getting ran over by the older man so he wanted to find out why he almost was. He found Haythem in the study flipping through books and pages quickly from a few very old books and very large books.

"What are you doing Haythem." Charles asked walking in to the room and sitting lazily on a chair kicking a leg over the arm.

"I am looking for a book. I got it from my father and I never got rid of it. I brought it with me from England." Haythem frowned. "It was written by two men. Leonardo DeVinci and Ezio Auditore."

"What is so special about that book?" Charles asked.

"It was a journal of Everything the great assassin Ezio Auditore did. He wrote down his life starting from when his father was hung for treason up till he retired from being an Assassin." He pulled over a large book that had the date January 1500- December 1503. "I remember reading about a woman That worked with Ezio."

"And your point?" Charles stretched. "She is a woman, Ezio had a woman."

"The woman didn't have a normal hidden blade like the other assassins. There is a picture of it in the book. If its the same this woman could be related to Ezio, or the woman he was with when in Rome." Haythem flipped though the book quickly. "But when I mentioned Ezio's name she acted sad like she knew him on a very personal basis."

"She can only be but 20, no way he died hundreds of years ago." Charles hummed.

"Exactly, I think she may be related and heard the stories. When I found her she was hurt badly and fell from a cliff. I think her mind is in shock and right now she believes she is this woman and not herself." Haythem sat at his desk and smirked. "A child of the Ezio. Master Assassin. Imagine what knowledge she would possess that no other assassin could ever know. Like where he hid his apple, where Altair hid his if they are not the same."

"Well I highly doubt she will just out and tell you where they are." Charles grumbled.

"You are right. We will have to gain her trust first. Make her think we are assassins before we start asking her such questions of her." Haythem sighed "Well I grow tired I am going to bed. You should retire as well Charles."

The two men stood up and headed out the door of the study. Haythem pulled the door closed and the slight breeze made was enough to flip a few pages of the book to rest on an open portrait of Dulce looking off in to the distance. It was dated only a few days after she saved Leonardo from the Borgia. The half smile scare graced her face in the picture along with her bullet wounded shoulder.

**Flash back**

Dulce sat on a window seat dressed in one of Ezio's tunic as it kept falling off her shoulder. She was looking out the window in to the miserable rainy world below. Ezio had gone out to do a few things and talk to his mother leaving Dulce behind with Leonardo. She wasn't paying attention to the artist as he worked away in his book sketching and doodling.. She sighed and started to get up before she heard his speak quickly.

"_Don't move yet._" He hummed quickly.

"_What?_" She looked to him.

"_Look back out the window I am almost done" _He kept working.

"_Leo..." _ She looked back out the window. "_ You shouldn't waste your time drawing me, there are more attractive woman out there who would love to be your model."_

"_Those woman only have outer beauty because of make-up and paint on their skin."_ He corrected her quickly. "_You are not like them. Your beauty is in side so no matter how ugly you think you are, you are the most beautiful woman in Rome that I have met."_

"_Careful saying that, Ezio may think you are a threat to taking me away."_ Dulce laughed a bit.

"_Hardly, my Heart lays else where." _ He smiled and got up walking over to her and showing her the picture. "_What do you think?"_

"_You make me look to beautiful, Leonardo." _She smiled up to him before hugging him tightly unknown to either of them, that was the last time she would ever hug him, the last time she would ever be his model, and the last time she would ever hear his compliment her beauty, even if she disagreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_SO I got a review from a person being rather snippy about the fact Haythem is "fluent in Spanish." Well I asked where this info was, cause I played the game and I don't remember this fact coming up. SO if any one can support this bit of info that be great, but till then in my story Haythem won't know Spanish but will know Italian.. well with out further notice lets get on with the show._

About two months have passed since Dulce started to learn English, the snow outside continued to pile up showing winter was going to be long this year.. She was picking it up rather quick, which she was thankful for. She wasn't able to have full conversations but she was able to get things she wanted or needed and understand if someone needed something from her. It was also around the time she kept feeling sick all the time. Her stomach had healed well but she still had bouts of sickness and lost her breakfast very quickly. It was on then start of the second week of her being sick they called a doctor to see what was wrong.

Haythem sat in the room watching her a bit concerned for her well being. In the time he read over the journals and even studied the pictures. This woman was near identical to the woman Ezio claimed to be companion wit in Rome. Haythem shared nothing of his finding with any one as he wanted to confirm everything before confronting her. He sighed heavily once more when Dulce's face was in a bucket once more. He got up slowly at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Enter" he called out stepping to Dulce to pull her hair back again and rub her back. "What have you caught that has made you so ill.

"Sir the doctor is here." Charles let another man in before he walked away to go back to what he was doing.

"OH good. Please help her She is under my care and I want her back to top health as soon as possible" Haythem spoke with his head held high as he moved away from Dulce letting the doctor over.

"Yes Sir. No problem. I will do my best." The doctor nodded and set to work.

Haythem stepped out of the room having a maid step in to watch. He went down to his study and read over a few more books and journals before he was greeted by another knock. He looked up to see Charles and waved him in. Charles grabbed a glass of bourbon on his way in to the study before sitting.

"You know what's going on with the assassin whore?" he took a heavy swig.

"Dulce." Haythem corrected Charles

"What?" Charles raised a brow,

"Her name is Dulce." Haythem looked up from his book. "As long as she lives in this house she is under my care and you will respect her as if she was me."

"You are to nice Haythem. You know she is an assassin you should kill her and hang her body out for all the other assassins that dare to stand up against you." Charles snapped slamming his glass down. "You are growing weak Haythem. Maybe you should pass the torch."

Haythem narrowed his eyes darkly and stood very slowly placing his hands on his desk. He licked his lips very softly and took a few slow deep breath before exhaling just as slow. After a moment he finally to the chance to speak before he ripped Charles head off.

"You will silence your mouth Charles unless you wish to lose a few teeth. Know your place and leave my presence before I make you leave." His voice as cold and full of death.. Charles took no chance and left the room. "Idiot."

Haythem finally calmed down when the doctor entered the room escorted by the maid. He nodded his head and smiles softly to Haythem. The maid blushed and ran off quickly. Haythem waved his hand to the chair to allow the man to sit but was declined. Haythem took a deep breath and prepared for the worst new he could receive.

"Well?" Haythem held his head high.

"She will be find, Lord Haythem." the doctor nodded. "She is not ill by any means."

"That is wonderful, but that doesn't explain her getting sick." Haythem stood up grabbing his coat from his chair.

"Yes well, the young woman is with child I would say about 5 months. Congratulations my Lord, on your new addition. I must be off then." The doctor nodded and left the room leaving a stunned Haythem,

How the hell had he not notice a baby bump, well she had been bed ridden cause of her wound. He paced the room a bit more thinking back. Wouldn't she have noticed if she did why didn't she say anything. He would need to talk to her and see why she said nothing. He pulled his coat on and walked up to her room and stepped in to talk to her. He saw her siting her hands on her stomach looking like she was going to cry.

"Dulce?" He walked over. "Did you know?"

"No. I no know." she looked to him. "five month."

"You know what you were doing then?" he questioned her and she only frowned slightly. He picked up the book Charles gave her and thumbed through till he found the words pointing them to her.

"I with Ezio. It our day." She showed him her hand and the ring she wore from Ezio. "Cesare stop our day. three months later, Ezio leave to get him. I leave to. Cesare hurt me. I die then wake up here and two month make now.

"You are carrying Ezio's baby." Haythem sat in a chair to think. This woman had to be the woman Ezio traveled with. Everything she said of her past lined up with Ezio's journals. He had to keep her close now and learn what she knew "I will help you."

"Thank you." She smiled to him and looked back to her stomach. "Ezio, tu nino"

"Sir!" Another man came in to the room very quickly. That assassin boy is attacking out men!" The man yelled not paying attention. Haythem spun and crossed the room quickly grabbing the man by the throat while extending his hidden blade. He pushed the man out and whispered. "What did I say about talking about such things in front of the woman." He pulled back letting the man fall and bleed out.

"Charles!" Haythem went down the stairs to be greeted by the one he called. "What is going on?"

"The young Indian boy had been causing trouble with our men. I sent out a few to stop him but they haven't managed to hold up to him." Charles sighed.

"I will deal with him myself. He is still young and naive, maybe I can get him to follow dear old dads ways... I have business in New York as well so I can kill two birds one stone. Starting tomorrow I will be gone a few months" Haythem thought a moment and then looked to Charles. "You will not talk to Dulce any more. You will leave her be from now on. Your books are all she need to learn to speak English. So stay away from her. I will send orders to you via runners so be prepared to leave at any moment. And do as you're told"

Haythem turns and leaves the room to go to his study Charles was left fuming and plotting his own actions. He sat at his desk looking over a picture in the journal of Dulce staring out a window. She was beautiful and even with the scars she was a woman that should be desired. He took a deep breath and nodded as he needed to leave in the morn and only hoped Charles would do as he was told. He was still holding him in low regard after the burning incident with the Indian tribe his son was part of.


	5. Chapter 5

_So I got the source on the fact of Haythem knows Spanish. Well apparently if any one reads the books published from the assassin's creed games, In the latest book he apparently spent two years in Spain. I never read the book so I didn't know and I am sure many others are in the same boat. I personally only got the first book with Altair and due to my crazy ass work schedule I never have time to read, which is also why it has been taking me a month to get one chapter out rather then one week like my previous stories. Ok As stated before previous stories and in my profile, Please please PLEASE, if you are going to review my stories, give me supporting information. Don't say I am wrong with out saying why, or saying my stories suck with out your reason as to why (grammar and spelling don't count cause I know its bad already) Other wise I can and I will bash the comment in the following Chapters. _

Dulce sat in bed with her English/ French books learning more and more each day. Haythem had left to go to New York so she felt rather alone except the occasional servants that stopped in. A few weeks went by and she finally got adventurous and decided to dress and go out in to the streets of Boston. She found her robes and hidden blade, dressed quickly and with out her cincher due to the growing belly. She pulled her hood up after feeding her hair through the back and set out on her walk.

She stayed to the side of the streets to draw little attention to herself. She listened to people in the streets as she was putting their words together slowly. One man spoke of how unfair the 'Lobster backs' were being. Others complained of taxes, nothing of interest to her. She ignored most of the chatter. As she listened for keywords she also marveled the buildings. They were not as attractive as Romes, but they were still impressive. She looked around quickly but was not quick enough in avoiding a man that stepped out in front of her.

"Dios!: Dulce spoke quickly her hand moving lightening quick as she grabbed the man she hit by the arms. She helped stabilize him before she let go. He was definitely an older man with an extremely dark skin completion. He worse a dark coat, pants, and hat. She felt horrible for bumping in to him. "Sorry...sorry."

"It is okay child." they old man chuckled and glanced to the ground.. "No harm done. No where did... ah there you are."

"No no." she stopped the man from bending down to pick up his cane before she slowly squatted to pick it up to hand it back. "Sorry."

"It is okay." He smiled again and tipped his hat. "I must be off to my cart"

"Si... Good. Day" She smiled as she watched him hobble away from her. She started to move when a man came from the same spot the old man did calling out.

"Achilles!" The man came out yelling nearly running in to her. She moved to the side and waited a moment "Sorry miss!"

"Huh? Samuel!" The man named Achilles turned around, his look rather concerned, this peeked her interest and she move to gaze in the shop window."What is wrong my friend?"

"Nothing, I just forgot to give you this. It is for Conner." Samuel smiled. "I heard he went to New York, is it true?"

"Yes it is. He should be back soon. Maybe it will get that pesky girl out of the house when he gets back." Achilles hummed slightly.

"Girl?" Samuel turned his head.

"Avaline. A southern girl who traveled up here to visit. They are rather fond I think." Achilles chuckled.

"Achilles!" a woman's voice rang out as a dark skinned woman closed in. Dulce recognized her as the woman that stole her father's bracer. "I have been looking for you. I got all the things you asked for, and sold the pelts Conner got."

"Thank you. We will be seeing you Samuel this old man needs the warmth of his bed again." Achilles shook the mans hand, took the gift and hobbled off with the woman behind.

Dulce quickly took pace behind them slipped from crowd to crowd. From hiding spot to hiding spot.. She knew they were whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. She was playing assassin as well as being over six months pregnant, she knew this was not the smartest move she ever pulled but, she wanted her father's bracer back. They moved until they reached the out skirts of Boston and neared the woods. Dulce stopped stepped behind the corner of a house when they stopped. She listened and waited for any sign they were moving away again.

"Girl, come out. I know you have been following us." Achilles called out to her making Dulce flinch. "Come on, I know your hiding behind the corner of the house."

Dulce peeked around the corner slowly only to be greeted by a smile from the old man and a smirk from the woman. Dulce must have looked like a fool, and heavens forbid they were Templar. She stepped out and took a few steps closer to them. She tightened her left fist getting ready to defend herself. Dulce kept her eyes on the other woman looking her over for any hint that her father's bracer was still on her person.

"There now. Why not push your hood back and let me see your face?" Achilles leaned forward on to his cane.

"No." Dulce understood 'push hood back see face.' and there was no way in hell she would do that.

"Achilles" the woman spoke with a smirk. "Look at her cheek, that scar. I have seen her before."

"Silence" Dulce stepped forward her hidden blade extending out. "Thief!"

"Thief?" Achilles frowned. "Avaline?"

"She means me. You know that thing Conner and I brought back. It was hers." Avaline took a defensive stance. "She was the reason Conner and I had to abort that mission a few months back."

"Silence! Give back!" Dulce stepped again. "Give back papa's weapon!"

"Deal with her Avaline I will be in the carriage waiting." Achilles walked away leaving the two woman alone.

"Sure thing." She looked back to Dulce and extender her own blade. "Listen, girl, I do not wish to fight you, so leave. I do not have your father's weapon with me, and like hell I would give it back to a Templar."

"Templar?" Dulce went wide eyed and moved to attack when a few horses charged up the street, with their riders yelling. Dulce glanced back and recognized one of the men as Charles. Dulce looked back to Avaline who had disappeared from the spot she was in. With a heavy sigh, Dulce turned to look up at Charles who threw himself off his horse and moved to her quickly. Before any words were spoken, he back handed her with enough force to make her stumble to the side and nearly fall over.

"You whore, who said you could leave the house." he reached over grabbing the front of her robes pulling her back to him. "Back home now!"

Charles was none to gentle as he all but threw her to another man. The second man helped her to the back of the horse and they rode back to Haythem's manor. She was escorted to her room and left there on Charles orders. She hated the man so much. She wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't a traitor. She stood arms crossed in her room scowling. She paced her room slowly calming herself down slowly. She slowly stopped looking outside her window and then her door opened and Charles walked in and shut her door.

"You insolent bitch." Charles growled. "I will not let you think you can get away with such a thing."

"You, are not to be in here." Dulce spoke firmly using the English she had learned.

"Yes, I know." he grinned and reached in to his coat pulling out a few envelopes. "You know Haythem has been gone for a few weeks now He will be back in about two more weeks."

"Si?" She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to leave now."

"I will not be leaving you will be." He quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her. "Assassin whore."

"No!" she pulled back only to have him hold tighter.

"You are coming with me whore." He dragged her out of her room and down the hall to Haythem's study. "You are a thorn in our side and I will show you why and how."

He dragged her in to the study and shut the door behind them. He looked to her and smirked. She spun around and glared at him. He walked over to the desk and threw himself back in to the large chair and threw his feet up on the desk. He pulled a book up from the desk and tossed it to her and smirked. She caught the book and saw the symbol of the Templar, the red cross.

"Now you have two choices, Die here or well die there." he pointed to to a spot behind her.

"What..." She looked from the book to him very concerned and slightly scared now.

"Let me speak so you understand." He cleared his throat. "** Haythem is a Templar. A former assassin turned Templar."**


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I know sorry for the long wait. I just had to finish my other story first cause it was stealing all my AC writing Mojo No that the other story is done this should go a bit faster.(I hope) Still a lot to do. Most of the story with Connor will take place at sequence 10 of the game. We will be following him a bit more as well as Achillies and Avaline. They will become bigger Rolls in Dulce's life now that she will be with them. Dulce will still be learning to speak English. Also please please please Review after reading make me know people actually like the story and makes me update for them. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!_

"Let me speak so you understand." He cleared his throat. "** Haythem is a Templar. A former assassin turned Templar."**

She stood looking at him like he had multiple heads before the book she held slipped from her hands and thumped on to the floor. She stepped back and shook her head as Charles nodded and smirked. He raised his hand up showing the ring on his finger. A single silver band with a Red ruby cross. Dulce raised her head slightly looking about the room. How could Haythem be a Templar, know she was an Assassin but still care for her.

"**I will give you a ten second head start to run, actually make that fifteen, I will be generous you are pregnant."** Charles smirked standing up pulling a gun from its holster as he started to count while loading it."**And I had your stuff packed during this talk. So nothing of you will be left behind to remind anyone of you."**

Dulce shook slightly before she rushed to the office door pulling it open and leaving the room quickly. She rushed to the front finding the bag he spoke up and took it in to her arms as she rushed from the Manor and off the property. She felt a burning in her eyes as she walk/ ran as fast as she could with her growing stomach. She headed for the woods west of Boston away from the water. She was now in a rather bad position; she was pregnant, in a place she knew nothing of, and it was barely spring time.

Once out of the city she found a path and followed it quietly. She had no plan and no idea where she could go. She only knew she needed to survive and find a place to stay. It was already becoming night time. She frowned but continued to walk on the fading path. With no end to this path or city or anything. She took the remaining light in the day and walked in to the woods a bit away from the path till she found a small clear area for her to make camp. She tried to start a fire with little luck as she had nothing to start one except a few sticks.

An hour of trying and her hands going cold she finally got a spark of fire life. She made a mental thank you to Cesare, to her shock, for her knowing how to make fire this way. She worked her small flame with some dry sticks and leaves around her area. She then pulled over a few branches that were knocked from the trees during the snow storms the past 3 months before the winter thaw. She got an okay fire going enough to warm her hand and feet but not enough for her to sleep by. She fed the fire more to keep it alive but would not live through the night with out larger pieces of wood. Admitting to this she finally got up and searched near by for more wood that could be used.

After a few more small bundles and freezing her limbs she sat back by her dying fire and fed it once more to bring it back. She shivered in the cold by her fire till it was able to warm her limbs back up. She add a few more large pieces to make it slightly large so the heat spread a bit more. She sighed as she was also hungry, which is kinda expected when you have a humanoid parasite in your stomach. She rubbed her stomach and frowned looking around the area again. There were no animals and all the plant life was dead.

She sat their for a while longer before closing her eyes to try and ignore her own hunger as if she was lucky the morning she could go back to Boston pick a few pockets and buy food and possibly warmer clothes. She hugged her body tightly and pulled her cape closer to her as she took in more fire heat. She was pulled from her dozing when she heard so shuffling in woods. Glancing about she saw nothing and she closed her eyes once more listening again but got nothing. It was only a few moments later she heard a noise again.

She stood and walked a bit away from her fire and glanced about. Her hidden blade slid out quietly as she waited for the noise once more. This time she heard a slight crunching of remaining snow, and leaves behind her. She spun quickly bringing her bladed hand up to attack. She came face to face with another dressed in white blue and red. She growled as the had lifted a short sword up catching her blade so it didn't strike him.

"I mean no harm!" It was the woman that was with the old man earlier that day. "I saw your fire. I Only wish to share it for the night."

"Why you here?" Dulce tossed her head back throwing her hood off quickly.

"Oh, It's you." Avaline chuckled. **"A few things were left behind I was told to go back and get them."**

Dulce narrowed her eyes and pulled back slowly she didn't like this woman one bit. She had no idea which side she played let alone the fact this woman stole her father's bracer. She stepped back slightly as Avaline smirked putting her hands on her hips with a nod of her head. Dulce didn't turn her back on the woman as she stepped around her slowly, blade still to ready to attack. Avaline turned till she faced the fire. They stood a moment longer till Dulce finally let her blade sink back to his place in her second bracer.

"Finally." Avaline sighed as she put her own dagger away. It was with this motion that the fire glinted off Avaline's belt buckle that Dulce noticed for the first time the Assassin's seal on the woman.

"Assassina..." Dulce stepped back and pondered a moment wondering if this was real or if this was just a scheme.

"Assassina?" Avaline blinked slightly confused as her brain processed what was said before she realized. "oh, oh god... This ain't good."

"**You are an Assassin!" **Dulce quickly moved away to her fire grabbing a few branches making it larger. She then grabbed her bag pulling out her own seal and spinning around to Avaline holding it out. **"We are sisters!"**

Avaline walked over taking the seal and looking it over before looking back to Dulce in disbelief. This woman was hanging around Templar when she last saw her, not to mention it was a group of Templar that came and took her away. Why she was out here alone now in the cold was rather suspicious.

"**Why are you out here, alone?"** Avaline spoke firmly ready to defend herself as she held tight to the seal.

"**Charles is a cruel man and has chased me out of the home I was in. He claimed he and Haythem were Templar." **Dulce sat where was was before Avaline came and warmed her hands up. "**I ran till I got here and set up this fire. I have nothing but what is in my bag."**

"**So you are an assassin? From where?"** Avaline narrowed her eyes to Dulce as she got closer to the fire.

"**Spain, and Rome."** Dulce smiled slightly thinking of Rome and Ezio once more.

"**How did you get here? And why were you in a Templar carriage back then?" **Avaline was really looking for hole in this girls story to see if she was really an assassin and not just a Templar trying to trick her.

"**I was in the carriage because they put me there. I was stabbed through the stomach"** Dulce placed a hand over where the wound was. **"As for how I got here. That is a long story that no one would believe.**

"**Try me."** Avaline crossed her arms as she sat opposite the fire handing back the seal..

Dulce took the seal back as she nodded and explain everything to the best of her abilities. She spoke of why she was run through why she knew it was going to happen. She kept going till She told her whole story of how she was born to a Spanish Master Assassin, raised by Templar to believe them, falling in love, changing sides, and then dying to save the one she loved most. Avaline sat and listened to the story. She was rather interested and during the story pulled out rations to share. The story was Dulce's past was truly a story none would believe, but when the worlds 'The Apple' left Dulce's lips all disbelief was thrown from the window as what happened could be totally possible. No one knew about the full potential of the Apple, nor the extent of its powers. For all Avaline knew this woman spoke nothing but truth, or nothing but a crazed story from a crazed woman.

"**I woke up here, fell off a cliff and woke up in that Carriage."** Dulce finished her story as she saw the look of wonder and contemplation on Avaline's face. "**I told you my story was not believable."**

"**I believe you but at the same time I don't. I believe you are a sister of the Brotherhood, but I cannot believe the Apple had the power to do what you claim." ** Avaline thought a moment. "**Then again the Apple is a product of much known. Dulce Correct? I know someone who will wish to speak with you. Will you come with me?"**

"**Who?"** Dulce shied away from the idea of leaving to far from Boston.

"**His name is Achilles, he is the assassin Mentor over her."** Avaline smiled. "**He will like to speak with you, I just know it. And If you come I can give you back your father's weapon. That do apologize for taking."**

"**I will follow you." ** Dulce nodded as Avaline clapped her hands together in triumph.

"**Then lets rest and we can leave at day break. There is a trade post about 3 hours walk down the path. We can grab a carriage to the Homestead, especially cause of your condition." **Avaline smiled as Dulce held nothing back about what happened how the apple said she birth a boy without Ezio and how she was now with child.

Dulce nodded as they planed the next day out. It was not soon after Dulce was leaning back against a tree that she dozed off from the fire heat keeping her warm. Avaline watched the only woman finally give in to sleep. It was easy to tell Dulce didn't want to sleep with a person she barely knew around. Avaline stood up and fixed Dulce cape to cover her more before she sat back down to feed the fire. Avaline decided she could sleep in the carriage they got, or in her bed at the Homestead, which ever came first or easiest.


	7. Sorry Guys

I hate doing this and I mean HATE as in Loathing, wanting to stab my own self for what I am about to do. Due to the loss of many things, mostly my muse for this story and forgetting my original Idea behind this story, I will be putting this story officially on the back burner, Taking over a month at times to post up a chapter is unfair to all of my readers. I hate making people wait for story updates (mostly cause I hate waiting for them) and I hate making my readers read something that is not (at least my opinion) up to par with what is available. I will be rereading and rewriting the chapters when I get the urges to, and when I finally pull this one forward again I will probably make a really REALLY long chapter, or post a few chapters in one sitting. Along with taking this note down and replacing it with a note saying HEY I AM BACK!  
Till that time I hope you all have looked at my other stories, read them, loved them, faved them, and even threw a review up. Hell nothing is better then reading a review on a story I ended over a year ago. Makes me smile to know people still read them.


End file.
